Blocks
Blocks are well, BLOCKS that are found throughout the levels in Pizza Tower, each with a different behavior. Types Destroyable Blocks These take on the appearance of small or large brown blocks, made of rocks. The bigger version has a bandage holding itself together. These can be broken by dashing into them or attempting to grab them. The larges blocks cause Peppino to stop moving for a moment, while the small ones don't. Pizza Blocks They appear to be made of pizza. The small versions contain a pizza topping, which gives 10 Pizza Points, while the large version releases 2 pizza slices, each awarding 25 points. Fake Wall These appear to be solid walls, but act like destroyable blocks. They often lead to a secret, a Toppin, or to the Secret Treasure. Metal Block A large block made out of metal. It can only be destroyed by running into it at Mach 3 or 4, slamming into it at full power, or by using the Superjump. The third mention was removed from the latest demos. Cheese Block When stepped on, they will act like a solid block for a while, but then dissolve. They do reappear, however. Tomato Block These blocks act like springs, sending Peppino skyward. These were only found in the Sewer. Ice Block A special kind of block found in the Strongcold. When contacted with, they'll act like an endless banana peel, causing Peppino or The Noise to slip until they reach the edge of the line. Outlet When touched, they'll damage Peppino or The Noise by electrizing them. These can't be broken, and they also cause enemies to be defeated, too. Haybale The Haybale is a special kind of block found within the recovered Mansion level. They are as large as a metal block, expect they can't be destroyed. If a Peasanto comes in contact with one while they are provoked, they'll catch on fire, causing the player to be sent into their Firebutt form if they touch it from the top. Pepper Block A bock found in the section with Pepperman in the Mansion. They can't be destroyed by the player, but if Pepperman runs into them, they'll break. Greaseball / Nerd Block A large block found only in the April Fools demo, GOLF. They can only be destroyed once the Greaseball gets into the hole, or by activating Fun Mode by pressing F1 on the keyboard. Pillar Blocks The Pillar Blocks are special kinds of blocks that have the appearance of Pillar John. These act like the ON / OFF Switches from Mario, switching between an on and off state. The ON state can't be interacted or destroyed, and often blocks off areas. The OFF state can be passed through, but close off parts of a level when the escape timer happens. The opposite happens for the ON state. Trivia * The large pizza block didn't hold pizza slices, but instead complete pizzas in Demo 0. This was changed when the health bar was scrapped, as the pizza slices once acted as health pick-ups. Category:Misc. Category:Level Assests